Sonic Vs The 3 Hedgehogs
by sonicfan100
Summary: Sonic continues his fight against a seemingly immortal foe, only to come face to face with a new foe once more.


"if i'm gonna fight you I wanna destroy you i feel like you should get a better reason why you're so mean to me. please dont kill my brother" said the other half of the hedgehog sonic.

Sonic looked at the giant of man and took his face in his hands trying not to scream. "so listen to me sonic i have two reasons to fight you. I want you to know in this way you have lost nothing, no one knows you because you are the smallest of your kind but your friends know you. One time a woman from the town came with her family to buy something for her mom and she got scared and ran away. Another time at the park with her cousins on her birthday she was walking on the park path but came across a man making out with another male who was talking to himself as they walked by. her cousin was horrified when she noticed that the man was staring back at her, she told the man and he had been dating the cousin back for 3 years. the man got mad because her cousin wasn't there. the man came back home and started to beat her with a chair." "he was the son of a man i heard about and he was so mad he threw all of her things at her head but that didn't help" said the old hedgehog. "she tried to get away from him but he caught one of her things and it had her earrings on and she was in a mess of pain. i looked a this stuff up on the internet to see if some guy had beaten her up but it's never happened".

The little hedgehog looked at Sonic's face and slowly started to calm down. "i know what i'm gonna do in the future I'm gonna destroy him."

He reached his hands out and grabbed the giant man's face and started to bite him open and then tear him to pieces. the hedgehog just let out a huge scream as he saw what happened. the hedgehog took the man and turned him over onto his back again and pushed him onto the ground. the hedgehog grabbed the giant and started to push him and get him back. he pushed this giant hedgehog over so hard that he smashed his head on the side of the fence and the hedgehog went into the water like a piece of paper.

Then a tiny hedgehog grabbed Sonic from under a fence and he heard the hedgehog start to get up and look for Sonic. he then started to turn around and look for Sonic. at this moment, the hedgehog noticed the shadow of Echidna who stood under the hedgehog who was on the ground. he looked for her. then a small black shadow fell down and Sonic looked and saw this tiny black shadow. the hedgehog noticed as he saw this small shadow. he turned around to look and see Echidna and the shadow was gone. he turned back and saw the other hedgehog, he was very excited and didn't have any time to notice the hedgehog left him behind. then another hedgehog was looking at something and there was another big shadow standing above something and a very fast blue hedgehog was running for his life and the hedgehog was chasing him and it ended with all 3 of the hedgehog running for their lives. when the hedgehog who was running on the road was hit by the tree, the black shadow of Echidna suddenly appeared and the hedgehog was going to die the next moment. so the hedgehog who was on the road thought, "when do I meet this black shadow of the hedgehog that's behind the tree". so the hedgehog ran again, only this time he ran to the side and there he saw the shadow of the tree and the hedgehog ran after the shadow of the tree in the shade. when the hedgehog found the black shadow of the hedgehog the hedgehog who was being chased by the shadow of the tree suddenly got up and started to walk towards the light. when he got close to the light the shadows of the hedgehog came running out from the shadows and started to scare Echidna, but suddenly the light turned on and the hedgehog got up and started to run again. and when the hedgehog noticed the shadows from Echidna running towards him, he jumped and made a run for the light. when he got close to it and saw the light he got scared and ran too back. when it turned on again the hedhog was back and ran like mad. then the hedgehog saw the shadow of the tree. and the hedgehog just ran faster and faster and faster the shadow of the tree was coming towards him.

So the hedgehog got up, stopped, and started to run back again. when he spotted what was coming towards him, he jumped up and jumped to the side of the tree and ran away. then the hedgehog saw that the tree was coming closer and closer to the shade. the hedgehog was terrified for his life. but just in a couple minutes he got up to the shade and jumped up again. only then did the hedgehog know that the shadow was coming closer with every step he took he just could not escape to the back of the tree where there no shadow. when it did reach the back of the tree the hedgehog jumped back into the tree.

That's pretty much all I can fit into one chapter, if there is any I would love to see. And if you could please add anything to them, or even more. I can't tell you enough good things to say. Thank You.

-Morgan


End file.
